


We won't be forgotten

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Azzardato, no? Prendere ordini da qualcuno così, alla cieca. Pensavo che tu non seguissi mai quello che ti veniva detto.”“L’ho fatto perché volevo farlo. Io non prendo ordini da nessuno, tantomeno da una voce nella mia testa.” ci tenne a precisare. “E poi tu che cosa vuoi qui? Tu ce l’hai ancora un treno, sparisci. Non ho bisogno di farmi fare la predica da nessuno, tantomeno da uno come te.”





	We won't be forgotten

**~ We won’t be forgotten ~**

_“And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we’ll fade out tonight.”_

_[The A Team, Ed Sheeran]_

Yuuto si era seduto con nonchalance sulla panchina del terminal, quasi come se la sua mossa fosse stata casuale, come se in realtà non avesse visto Ryuuta seduto esattamente dall’altra parte, occupato a fissare un punto nel vuoto, e probabilmente ad evitare tutti gli altri.

L’aveva fatto di proposito, Yuuto, a non confrontarlo direttamente. Per quanto poco ci avesse avuto a che fare, sapeva bene di essere probabilmente l’ultima persona con la quale l’imajin volesse parlare in quel momento.

“Azzardato, no?” disse con calma non appena si fu seduto, fingendo di star parlando da solo. “Prendere ordini da qualcuno così, alla cieca. Pensavo che tu non seguissi mai quello che ti veniva detto.” lo provocò, sentendolo sospirare piano per non farsi sentire.

“L’ho fatto perché volevo farlo. Io non prendo ordini da nessuno, tantomeno da una voce nella mia testa.” ci tenne a precisare. “E poi tu che cosa vuoi qui? Tu ce l’hai ancora un treno, sparisci. Non ho bisogno di farmi fare la predica da nessuno, tantomeno da uno come te.”

Yuuto si fissò le mani, incerto.

In effetti, non erano affari che lo riguardassero.

Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente andarsene, dimenticando il fatto che Deneb fosse sparito insieme al treno, e lasciare il terminal sicuro che Owner e il capostazione avrebbero trovato la soluzione migliore per recuperare il DenLiner.

Eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in qualche modo responsabile per quanto era accaduto.

In un certo senso, capiva Ryuutaro.

Aveva Airi a portata di mano, poteva parlarle, poteva starle accanto quando e quanto voleva tramite il corpo di Ryoutaro, ma sapeva che lei non lo avrebbe mai riconosciuto per quello che era.

La stessa identica cosa valeva per lui. Airi lo riconosceva come un amico di Ryoutaro, era gentile con lui, lo era anche troppo, eppure a sentire il suo nome non c’era niente che ricordasse di lui nel futuro, e ben presto avrebbe dimenticato anche il lui presente.

Avrebbe continuato a sperare di poter invertire quel processo infernale, fino a che non fosse arrivata quella volta in cui non fosse sbiadito in modo definitivo, sparendo dalla mente di chiunque ancora si fosse attaccato al ricordo di lui.

Era il suo destino, era il destino anche di Ryuutaro, ed era per questa ragione che ancora non se la sentiva di andarsene.

Per quanto l’imajin lo odiasse, avrebbe voluto che potesse capire che non c’era ragione per tutto quell’astio. Entrambi erano stati traditi dalla realtà, in fondo.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” gli chiese, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendolo, deciso a parlargli direttamente. L’altro non parve apprezzare particolarmente questa sua mossa, e incrociò le braccia sul petto, guardando un punto fisso sul pavimento.

“Non sono affari che ti riguardino. L’ho fatto perché mi andava di farlo e basta. Tu non sai niente di me, non puoi farmi la predica.”

Yuuto sbuffò, poco paziente.

Tendeva a dimenticare che, a conti fatti, Ryuuta non era altro che un bambino.

“È per Airi?” domandò ancora, cercando di utilizzare un tono di voce il più tranquillo possibile.

Ma Ryuuta non parve apprezzare questo suo sforzo, affatto. Si alzò in piedi, afferrandolo per il gilet e spingendolo contro il muro, tenendolo ben fermo.

“Smettila! Smettila di parlare di onee-chan! Tu non sai come mi sento e non sai niente di che cosa voglia o non voglia lei. Per lei non sei niente, d’accordo? Non si ricorda di te e non lo farà mai. Io invece...” si fermò, improvvisamente, lasciandolo andare e tornando a fissare nel vuoto.

“Tu per lei invece che cosa sei?”

Ryuuta sospirò, prendendo il foglio che stava custodendo gelosamente e svolgendolo, passandovi sopra una mano con fare malinconico.

Yuuto riconobbe un disegno di Airi, e non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere.

“Lo sa. Lei lo sa.” mormorò l’imajin, sospirando ancora. “Lo sa che non è Ryoutaro quando ci sono io dentro di lui. E forse la cosa dovrebbe rendermi felice, perché vuol dire che è cosciente della mia presenza, ma...” scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so. Se mi vedesse davvero probabilmente penserebbe che sono un mostro.”

Prese a camminare lentamente, il disegno ancora fra le mani, e Yuuto lo seguì di qualche passo più indietro. Arrivati al limitare del terminal si fermarono, e il ragazzo gli andò accanto, seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo fino a posarsi sulla nuova linea temporale, ancora ben chiusa.

“Che cosa c’è dietro l’infinito?” chiese allora l’imajin, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

Yuuto avrebbe voluto ridere, ma sapeva che adesso non era il momento di farlo.

“Non lo so.” rispose sinceramente. “Io conosco il mio futuro solo da quello che mi ha detto me stesso. Ma dubito che adesso mi aspettino le stesse cose.” si morse un labbro. “Suppongo che ci sia qualcosa che dobbiamo proteggere, altrimenti né la mia esistenza né la tua avrebbero molto senso, non credi?”

Rimase in silenzio, dopo, ma Ryuuta non gli rispose.

Yuuto sapeva che non avrebbe smesso di odiarlo, e poteva anche capirlo. Non avrebbe smesso di essere istintivamente geloso di un rapporto con Airi che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto avere, ma alla fine non era farsi smettere di odiare quello che contava, non adesso.

Non voleva che nessun’altro soffrisse come lui stava soffrendo, non voleva che nessun’altro pensasse di non avere un proprio posto in quel mondo, fra coloro che invece sapevano di averlo.

E non voleva nemmeno che provasse paura di sparire nel nulla e venire poi dimenticato, perché Ryuuta era un bambino, ed era un bambino che necessitava troppe attenzioni. Non l’avrebbe mai capito.

Tornò indietro, lasciandolo da solo a fissare la nuova giunzione.

Avrebbe voluto che qualcuno cercasse di consolare anche lui, alle volte, ma si rendeva conto di quanto insensato fosse quel suo desiderio.

Deneb ci provava ogni giorno, Ryoutaro ci provava, e lui non aveva fatto altro che continuare a respingere entrambi, perché sentirsi dire le cose come stavano faceva davvero troppo male.

Anche lui, scoprì, li invidiava, perché avrebbero sempre avuto a ricordarsi della loro esistenza.

Ma non importava.

Lui li avrebbe ricordati, per sempre. E si sarebbe attaccato alle loro memorie con le unghie e con i denti.

Non avrebbe permesso che lo dimenticassero. Non importava cosa sarebbe stato costretto a sacrificare. 


End file.
